


Petal & Thorns

by Nokohmis



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, There will be fluff, Vampire AU, bloodsucking, dark pasts, it's kinda graphic too, perverted gray, possibly dragons in future chapters, so be careful, though its gonna be serious too, vampire gray x human juvia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokohmis/pseuds/Nokohmis
Summary: A horrible accident leaves Juvia without memories of her past, so she decides to start her life anew at Magnolia Special Academy. Life is simple there, other than the fact that Magnolia's night class is a bunch of vampires and it's her responsibility to keep them separate from the human class. Most of the vampires are rather nice, except for a certain thorn in her side. Juvia is determined not to fall for Gray's charms, but he's all too eager to turn her world upside down. Though she knows that nothing but trouble will come from it, Juvia just might take the chance.





	Petal & Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyye here it is! The first chapter of Petal & Thorns! I hope you all enjoy it! ALSO, the idea of having a day class that's human and a night class that's vampires came from the manga 'Vampire Knight'.

 Pain. White, searing, blinding pain. Juvia gasped but her lungs failed her. She blinked her red-rimmed eyes as a pool of tears cascaded down her cheeks. Her vision blurred and she choked, tasting the iron in her own blood as it dripped from corner of her lips...

 

  
There was a loud pop and Juvia let out a small hallow gasp that was barely audible. Suddenly, there was numbness and she felt nothing... Not even the gently falling snow, affected her anymore.

 

  
It was strange... She never imagined that death would be so peaceful... Her heavy eyes lulled to a close as her head rolled back. Was it really her time to go already? She had barely even lived...

 

  
There was a loud booming yell all of a sudden, but Juvia's eyes were so tired, she couldn't open them. She could hear someone running in the snow, and a low hiss very close to her. Someone yelled something, but she couldn't make it out since her hearing was so fuzzy.

 

  
There was another loud pop, and Juvia could feel her hands and feet tingling. Her breathing came a bit easier and someone with careful hands, lifted her head gently. They began patting her hair gently in a soothing manner. Two other voices cursed and hissed. Suddenly, there was a thunk in the snow, and light footsteps walked closer towards Juvia.

 

  
The two voices left were talking, but Juvia still couldn't make out a word they were saying. The voices were low, and Juvia could tell they were male. Gentle hands cupped her face, and she tried to open her eyes but she wasn't strong enough yet... Then suddenly, they let go of her face and she was being picked so gently, as if she was made of glass.

 

  
She felt something big and fluffy being draped over her as the man carrying her began to walk. Her head rested on his shoulder, and she found herself rather comfortable... She still couldn't make out what they were saying as they talked quietly but she didn't care. Somehow, she knew she was safe now... Their low, fuzzy voices drifted her off to sleep...

 

  
**-**

 

  
When Juvia woke up, she wasn't sure how much time had passed. However, she could tell that she was still being held, and that the two voices from earlier were still there. She felt a sense of relief fill her... She didn't know these two men at all, yet she couldn't help but feel safe at being by them.

 

  
She forced her heavy eyelids open and blinked... Her vision was blurry and she could barely make out a thing. Concentrating, Juvia focused on the man carrying her... She could tell that his skin was pale. Her eyes roamed up him slowly, and she was barely able to make out his chin. He had dark, shaggy hair that looked like it fell around his ears and the front of his face.

 

  
As if he sensed her looking, he turned his head. He had dark eyes, though Juvia couldn't see what color they were. She blinked slowly, it looked like he was smiling at her as he said something soothingly, but she couldn't make it out. He must have seen the confused look on her face because he leaned his head closer towards her. His eyes were a dark blue, she could see them now... They had specks of silver in them, too, and they were the prettiest eyes Juvia had ever seen.

 

  
"Go..." his voice was slower and steadier now, and Juvia could make it out. Even his voice was nice... "Back to sleep. You're okay now, I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you..."

 

  
Juvia wanted to speak, to thank him for saving her, for being so kind to her, but her voice failed her. She suddenly felt extremely tired again, and with a few tired blinks of her eyes, she asleep against his arm again.

 

  
**-**

 

  
_Two Weeks Later_

 

  
Juvia woke up with a small groan as her head pulsed. She shifted slowly, trying sit up but she only winced.

 

  
"Careful," a gravelly voice told her and she felt a hand on her arm.

 

  
Juvia squinted her eyes against the bright light before she blinked them a few times. Her vision was still blurry and she rubbed them gently hoping it would. When it didn't, she let out a soft sigh. She must need glasses...

 

  
Carefully, she sat up, and someone helped her by adjusting the pillows so she could lean against them.

 

  
She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a hoarse croak. The man beside her placed a glass of water in her palms and she downed it quickly before clearing her throat. "Thank you..." her voice came out slow and little rough.

 

  
"Of course," the man replied easily.

 

  
Juvia squinted her eyes, trying her best to get a look at him. He was short, probably only coming up to Juvia's shoulder's... She couldn't see well, but it looked as if he had a rather large bald spot with short white hair poking out from around it, and a matching white beard.

 

  
"You must need glasses," he spoke what Juvia had already assumed.

 

  
She gave a slow nod, "I can't see a thing... Am I in a hospital...?" She glanced around, and blurry white walls greeted her.

 

  
"Something like that," he answered her gently. "This is my home, but no worries, my wife is a nurse and she bandaged you up real good... Do you remember what happened...?" His voice was calm, but Juvia could tell that he was curious.

 

  
She furrowed her eyes, trying her best to remember... There were woods... And snow! Beautiful, glistening snow... It fell upon the barren trees and dried glass like a fuzzy blanket. She was going somewhere... Or was she? She couldn't remember... Then, everything went dark.

 

  
Juvia concentrated harder, trying her best to remember anything that could explain why she would be at a hospital, but nothing came to her except a voice. The voice was so gentle and faint though, Juvia figured that it could have just been the wind...

 

  
Then she thought more. Where was she going? Where had she been? She couldn't remember that either! What did she get for her fifth birthday? Who where her parents?! Blank... Blank... Blank...

 

  
"No..." She decided dejectedly, blinking back a few tears. "I don't remember... Anything..."

 

  
"Hey now," the man rubbed her arm soothingly. Somehow, just by the gentle touch, she could tell that he was a nice man... "How about you tell me anything you remember?"

 

  
"My name is Juvia," she knew that, without a doubt for some reason. "And... I think I'm sixteen...?" Again, another thing she was fairly positive off.

 

  
"Well Juvia, it's nice to meet you. My name is Makarov, and this is my home," she could see a blurry outline of him, and it seemed like he was smiling.

 

  
"It's nice to meet you too," she gave him a small bow of his head.

 

  
"You are welcomed to stay here for as long as you wish, okay?"

 

  
Juvia nodded slowly. She had no where else to go, as far as she knew. "Do you know what happened to me?" She raised a blue eyebrow towards him.

 

  
Makarov let out a very heavy sigh, and could tell he was now frowning. "As far as I know, you were attacked by some beast."

 

  
Juvia's eyes widened in horror, and suddenly she remembered it. The burning hot pain. She hissed, slowly sinking back against her pillows.

 

  
"Do you remember it?" Makarov inquired gently.

 

  
"I remember the pain..." Juvia mumbled, placing a hand against her warm forehead. "I can't recall the attack..." the more she tried to remember her past, the bigger headache she got.

 

  
"Porlyusica," Makarov tilted his head and called towards the door near the bed. "Can you grab Juvia some medicine for a headache, please?"

 

  
"Be right there!" Replied a nasally voice.

 

  
"Did you find me?" Juvia wondered. Perhaps Makarov's voice was the one she could almost remember? But somehow, she didn't think it was...

 

"No, an old friend of mine and his son did," Makarov explained. "They were able to kill the beast and get you here safely."

 

  
Juvia nodded slowly, suddenly very grateful to these strangers. She hoped she would get a chance to thank them one day...

 

  
"They'll be coming back to visit you in a few days," Makarov told her, as if reading her expression.

 

  
Her eyes widened, "they will?"

 

  
"Hm..." Makarov nodded, a faint smile on his lips.

 

  
"Here," a woman stood beside Juvia's bed, handing her something. Juvia was a bit confused at first before she realized they were glasses! "I was able to find an old pair of mine, I'm not sure how good they'll be for you."

 

  
"Thank you," Juvia said softly, slipping the glasses on. She had to blink a few times and she was quite surprised to see that the glasses worked like a charm! She could see the smiling Makarov so clearly now! She could tell now that he was an older man, he had to be ever bit of 70, at least! Beside him stood a woman that was more than a foot taller than him. She had faded pink hair that was pulled up into a bun on the top of her head. She had a stern, wrinkly face with horn-rimmed glasses. Yet, Juvia could see the kindness in her eyes.

 

  
"These work perfectly," she told them with a small smile. It was so nice to be able to see again!

 

  
"Here's you a pill for your headache," Porlyusica placed a small pill in the palm of her hand before giving her a glass of water to down it with.

 

  
Juvia took the pill quickly with the water and cleared her throat after it had gone down.

 

  
"Dinner will be done shortly, I'll bring it up to you here in just a bit," Porlyusica told her before she left the room.

 

  
"She seems rough," Makarov commented about his wife with a loving smile. "But she's just shy, don't worry, she likes you," he sent Juvia a small wink and she laughed.

 

  
"Thank you so much for everything..." she sighed as a strand of her wavy blue hair fell over her shoulder. "I wish there was someway I could repay you for letting me stay here..."

 

  
Makarov patted her hand gently, "you just worry on getting better for now. I'll bring up some books to keep you entertained for the night if you'd like, and tomorrow if you're feeling better, I'll give you the grand tour, okay?"

 

  
Juvia smiled, excitement building in her. This place would be considered her new home, wouldn't it? At least until she got her memory back... So a tour would be wonderful! She nodded to agree with Makarov's plan.

 

  
"Great," he smiled. "The bathroom is just right across the hall if you need anything... I'll be back in a bit, dear," he promised before disappearing through the door.

 

  
Juvia let out a sigh, leaning back on her pillows. She rubbed up under her eyes, being careful not to dirty the glass Porlyusica had lended to her. She was extremely lucky to have been rescued by good people who knew a nurse... Not to mention, it seemed like that said nurse and her husband would be taking her in! Juvia felt immensely grateful. As soon as she saw her rescuers, she would have to thank them for sure...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at Nokohmis!


End file.
